The invention relates to a separation device for the separation of constituents of different density of a fluid, in particular of a fluid fed from a well hole, with a container in which the fluid is separated, at least partially after entering via at least one feed pipe, by centrifugal force in the radial direction and/or by the force of gravity in the vertical direction into its constituent parts.
This type of separation device is, for example, known from WO 99/25464. In this method a gravity classifier is used for separating different constituents of a conveyed fluid in layers, in particular into gas, water and mineral oil constituents. The various constituents are then conveyed away separately. At an upper end of an appropriate container of the classifier, a so-called cyclone separation device is also arranged through which the gaseous and liquid constituents are separated and then the latter are fed to the gravity classifier with an appropriate container.
The object of the invention is to improve a separation device of the type mentioned at the start such that it is constructed more compactly and in a simple manner and at the same time reliably enables the separation of all constituent parts and their delivery out of the separation device.
This object is solved by the following features, namely a separation device for the separation of constituents of different density, in particular of a fluid fed from a well hole, with a container in which the fluid at least partially after entry via at least one feed line is separated into its constituents using centrifugal force in the radial direction and/or using gravitational force in the vertical direction, characterized in that a classifier device is arranged in a lower section of the container interior, which at least exhibits one discharge line, extending in the radial direction outwards for the discharge of the fluid into the container interior and delivery lines, joined to the container interior at different levels in the vertical direction for the separated fluid constituents.